Christmas Encounters
by redcherry11
Summary: Harry and Draco are both spending their Christmas break at Hogwarts when a lot of interesting events start to occur. I do not own anything in this story that you recgognize... please R&R!
1. Mistletoe

It was that time of year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when the students would leave school for two weeks to celebrate the birth of Christ within the comfort of their own homes. Of course there always were the select few who didn't go home for Christmas and this year two of these students happened to be Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

Harry's friends had apologized profusely that they weren't able to take Harry to their homes this year for Christmas. Ron had smacked his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Sorry mate, but mum and dad are taking a special trip this Christmas and leaving us kids at the Burrow and she doesn't want you to spend two weeks alone without any adult supervision if… well you know, if something were to happen."

Hermione had run up to Harry in tears and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry Harry! My parents only want family to come this year!" More tears, "You understand right?"

So that was why Harry Potter was stuck at school without his two best friends for two weeks. Draco Malfoy on the other hand had been banned from his own home. He had turned down the Dark Lord's mark and in turn, his Gringott's account had been closed off and the 'Malfoy' embroidery on his boxers had been magically crossed out and now says 'Loner'.

Draco and Harry watched their friends leave and then begrudgingly trudged into the Great Hall for lunch. They happened to walk through the doors at the exact same time and some magic force field pushed the two enemies together. The opposing seekers were both very angry at this point and started to try and pound there way out of the field. No such luck. Every time they'd push the bubble, the bubble would push the two boys together. When there was no more room within the bubble and their knees were to knees, chest-to-chest and forehead-to-forehead, they finally gave up.

"I see that you have been caught under a special kind of mistletoe," Dumbledore, the Headmaster said as his eyes twinkled merrily. "The mistletoe above you boys is quite rude seeing as how it doesn't even consider gender when locking two people together… tsk-tsk," the old wizard chuckled. "Well there is only one way to get free and that is to follow the traditional Mistletoe law."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and thought simultaneously; _there is no way I am going to kiss **him**._ Spurred on by this news the boys tried even harder to escape the rigid barrier but only succeeded in looking utterly ridiculous since it was obvious they were not going to be let free until they kisses.

The Hogwarts Headmaster turned to walk away when he stopped, turned back around and said, "Oh, I almost forgot. This mistletoe is not only rude, but it's a little temperamental about the kind of kiss it gets to witness… if you don't know what I mean then may I suggest that when you do realize that you'll have to kiss, you may want to try to do more than a little peck." With that the starry eyed wizard walked away.

**A/N:** All right guys… there is of course a lot more to this story that I already have written but this was my first fanfic that I wrote so I just want to see what you guys think so far. Yes, I know there isn't much to base it off of yet but if you want the rest of the story then… REVIEW!!!!! Thanks!


	2. The Kiss

"… you may want to try to do more than a little peck." With that the starry eyed wizard walked away.

Harry and Draco just could not believe that this was happening to them. After many multitudes of taunts and jeers directed at one another they now had to not only kiss, but full on snog.

"Bloody mistletoe," Draco grumbled. While Draco kept grumbling and complaining, Harry just sat there smirking listening to Draco. At one point he swore he heard Draco say, 'Wait till my father hears about this Dumbledork.' This, for some reason, sent Harry into a fit of giggles, which then angered Draco even more. "How could you be laughing at a time like this Potter?" snarled Draco. This only resulted in making Harry snort and turn his giggles into full out guffaws.

"At a time like what Malfoy?" the laughing continues, "This is Christmas time for goodness sake, mistletoe is traditional." The Gryffindor seeker enunciated the traditional part.

"I see how it is… you want to kiss me Potter."

The guffaws grow louder and Harry's body starts to shake.

"You want to snog me don't you, you lousy git?"

Harry's stomach starts to hurt as he tries to suck in more food for his lungs but none seems to come.

"Come on Potty, lets just get this over with."

At hearing this, Harry's chortles subsided and he just stared at Draco. They were close enough already that if just one of the boys made a very slight movement forward, the boys' lips would meet. Draco looked at Harry. After the many years that they've known each other, Draco had never actually _looked_ at Harry before. Draco studied the mass of black hair that resides on Harry's head; he studied the way Harry's brilliant green eyes still sparkled with amusement and something else that Draco couldn't quite put his finger on. The way his rival's pink mouth parted slightly as he breathed.

_He's beautiful. _This thought entered Draco's mind without warning and it scared Draco. Draco had never thought that anyone was beautiful before not even of the opposite sex. Sure he'd noticed that there were a few attractive girls at Hogwarts before, but he never thought that they were beautiful. Without thinking what he was doing Draco, closed the miniscule amount of space between the boys and gently brushed his lips against Harry's. The moment their lips met, both boys felt like there were fireworks going off throughout their bodies.

Needing more, Harry tentatively brushed his tongue across the seam of Draco's lips. Almost immediately Draco opened his mouth to Harry's shy tongue. Once Harry got his first real taste of Draco he practically started devouring Draco mouth. Neither boy heard the light popping noise that announced the bubble disappearing since they were too caught up in the other. The passionate kiss ended after a good couple of minutes since their lungs were begging them to breath.

Gulping as much air as they could, Harry and Draco stared at each other. Loud clapping erupted from the people who had been watching them the entire time. Both, blushing profusely, excused themselves, and walked back to their respective houses.

TBC


	3. Breakfast

… Both, blushing profusely, excused themselves, and walked back to their respective houses.

Once within the confines of his own room, Harry was finally able to analyze the event that had just happened in the Great Hall entryway. The very event that left him breathless, tingly all over, and, the scariest part of all… wanting more. This was the thought that Harry most feared. _How is it possible that I want to kiss Malfoy again…I mean… its Malfoy for Merlin's sake. Yes but remember how soft his lips felt against yours? Remember the spark you felt all over the moment your tongues touched? _As these thoughts kept popping up in Harry's mind, he was busily trying to convince himself that he didn't care about what happened. He didn't care that Draco tasted like vanilla with a hint of mint. Or that Draco melted in Harry's arms and it felt… good. Nope it did not matter.

Draco was pacing the perimeter of his empty dorm. He couldn't quite figure out what had happened once he allowed Harry entrance into his mouth. It was like he surrendered to Harry… like he gave in to feeling. _But what feeling? Hate?_ _No… you don't kiss someone that passionately if you hate the person. And if you did hate the person you definitely would not still feel like you're on fire an hour after the kiss. _But as they always say… you can't love someone without hating them first.

The next morning as Draco was walking down to breakfast, he made sure that nobody else was walking in the door at the same time as him, and sprinted to his designated Slytherin table.

Across the room a laughing Harry Potter was watching Draco's actions like a hunter closely watching his prey. The entire meal was full of quick, furtive glances and a long-suffering silence.

Getting sick of these quick glances and the suffering silence, Harry finished his breakfast and got up to leave the Great Hall to go back to Gryffindor tower. Just as he was about to walk under the bewitched Mistletoe he noticed that someone else was going to walk under it with him. That someone else happened to have silver-blonde hair, pale gray eyes, and a very kissable mouth. Harry stopped dead in his tracks to let Draco walk through the doors first. Watching Draco's back as he walked away from him, Harry couldn't help but pay more attention to a certain place about three feet above the ground.

When Harry got back to the Gryffindor common room, he noticed that Hedwig was waiting for him with a couple of letters attached to her feet. He also noticed that there was a very pristine looking owl waiting on one of the bookcases with a small parcel tied to its feet. Harry didn't recognize the bird so he went over to it to check it out. The parcel was addressed to one Harry Potter;of Gryffindor Tower; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not knowing whom the handwriting belonged to; Harry tore into the parcel without a second thought. Inside of the parcel was yet another parcel. Only this time it was wrapped with Christmas wrapping and ribbon. Deciding to wait until Christmas day to open the gift, Harry stuck the mystery present under the tree for safekeeping.

Draco was once again pacing his dorm, wondering to himself whether or not he should have 1.) Gotten Harry Potter a Christmas gift and 2.) Sent the gift to him.

**_A/N: _**I'm sure you are very angry with me for leaving it here and that you didn't get any good action but trust me… the good stuff is coming and you know what they say to those who wait! Those who wait get great rewards! But those who wait and don't review will NOT be getting their rewards!!!! LOL! Please review guys and I'll send out the next part after I get… 10 reviews, okay?


	4. Eggnog

Draco was once again pacing his dorm, wondering to himself whether or not he should have 1.) Gotten Harry Potter a Christmas gift and 2.) Sent the gift to him.

Throughout the entire day, Harry would come into the common room and just sit and stare at the mysterious present under the tree. Harry's mind immediately thought that it was from Voldemort, but there was no way that the gift could have gotten into the school and into his house without going through some major security checks. That must mean that the present came from someone within the school. But who is in the school that would give the Gryffindor seeker a gift without signing their name? Harry had already received his gifts from Hagrid, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Hermione, and essentially everyone who gives him Christmas presents. It was as these questions flitted through Harry's mind as he fell asleep.

As Draco lied in bed, he wondered what Harry was doing at that specific moment in time. But more importantly, he was wondering why Harry had suddenly started to enter his mind **peacefully.** Before, Draco would think of new ways to beat Harry at the many things that Harry beat Draco in. or he would practice new spells on plates and old socks that he could cast on Harry during their duels. Now… well now, Draco was hoping that Harry liked what Draco had bought him and wondering if Harry wanted some company. If so, Draco would gladly fill the position of said company. And this frightened Draco more than he knew. _After one kiss you have to go all mushy and actually tolerating the stupid Golden Boy. The kiss wasn't even all that great… it definitely should affect you this much! Get a grip on yourself Malfoy! …I wonder if the git has opened his present yet…. _After much arguing within Draco's head, Draco fell asleep with a smile on his face. _Harry._

Harry had been dreaming that he was drinking eggnog with Draco as they chatted together in a friendly way when he suddenly woke up. The moment his eyes were open Harry had the biggest craving for eggnog. The only way to get some eggnog at this time of day would be to sneak down into the kitchens and take some. Willing his body to move, Harry got out of bed and went to retrieve his invisibility cloak. Deciding against changing his clothes, Harry left the common room, clad in only his black cotton boxers, complete with moving broomsticks on them, in search of some fresh eggnog.

For some reason Draco was dreaming about Harry, except Harry wasn't his name. It was Egg, and he kept tickling Draco screaming, "NOG! NOG!" At least that was all the Draco could remember when he woke up. Deciphering his dream, Draco realized that his body had some messed up craving for some eggnog. Getting out of bed as quickly as he can he left the Slytherin House still dressed in his black silk boxers that his mother has embroidered for him… which sadly now said, 'Loser' on them. He was headed straight for the kitchens.

Both boys silently trekked their way to the kitchens. Harry was the first to arrive since he hadn't as far to go as Draco. Harry was looking through all of the cabinets in search of the eggnog, until he realized that the eggnog would be located in the magically cooled cabinet. Harry chalked his absentmindedness to his lack of sleep. After he had taken the eggnog out of the cabinet, he started to look for a glass to drink out of. It was during this search when Draco showed up. Harry didn't hear Draco arrive so he kept on wondering around with a look of utter confusion written across his face. Draco had to fight back his laugh at seeing Harry's broomstick boxers. _But man, that boy is **built! **I don't think my body even looks that good. …Well maybe it does. _

Harry finally found the glasses when he felt another presence within the kitchen. Harry's body turned rigid since he could feel the new individual's eyes on him. Slowly turning around, Harry could see a figure standing in the shadows of the doorway. The only thing that he could make out was the pale skin and pale hair. There is only one person in the school who could fit that description. _Malfoy._

Harry turned back around to get another glass out of the nook where he had found them. Pouring himself and Draco a glass of eggnog Harry said to Draco, "You can come in you know. No one is going to stop you."

Draco took a few tentative steps past the threshold and drawled very quietly, "I didn't want to scare you…"

"Please… I've taken on Voldemort so many times that a small interruption in my midnight trek would hardly raise a goose bump." Harry handed Draco one of the glasses of eggnog that he had poured.

It surprised Draco to be handed a glass of eggnog. It was almost as if Harry knew exactly why he was sneaking around after hours. After taking the offered glass Draco just silently stared at Harry for a while. Harry was a little unnerved since Draco started to stare at him. Every time they'd seen each other since last night, after they shared their kiss, the other people in the room and the distance between them had buffered the stares. But now… now there were no buffers. There was just the small space between the boxer-clad boys and there certainly weren't any other people there either.

Since Draco adamantly stared at Harry, Harry decided to stare and gawk right back. This was the first time that Harry had seen Draco shirtless outside of the locker rooms. But whilst they were in the locker rooms it had never occurred to Harry to look before. And Harry Potter was very impressed with what he saw. Harry saw a very lithe body in front of him, but the body was very well developed and finely shaped. _Probably from playing Quidditch. _As Harry continued to study Draco and his body, a very frightening thought came into Harry's mind. _That boy is hot! _It was these four words that tore Harry out of his reverie. At this point Harry noticed that his mouth had gone really dry and he was slightly shaking. Harry could also see that Draco was also slightly shaking. _Does Draco Malfoy find me hot? Not bloody possible._

"Uhh… well uhh… thanks for the eggnog… we should probably head back to our houses now…"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Ok."

"Yup."

Neither boy made any sign to show that they were leaving since both pairs of feet stayed planted in the same spot. After many minutes of awkward silence, Draco broke the ice. "What are you staring at Potter?"

It surprised Harry to realize that he was, in fact, staring at Draco again. This realization forced a thin blush to arise on Harry's chin. "You were staring earlier just as much."

"Pfft, that doesn't mean anything!"

"Sure it does! It means that you were staring!" Harry exasperated.

"Just because I was staring doesn't mean that I liked what I saw as I'm sure you liked what you saw!"

"Well… just because I liked what I saw doesn't mean I was staring!"

After hearing Harry's words Draco started to cackle just like a villain would in Muggle videos, only this laughter was rich and filled with actual amusement- not evil sounding in the least. Harry was mortally embarrassed as Draco fell to the ground with his laughter. It didn't seem that Draco was likely to stop anytime soon but dear god how Harry wished that he would stop laughing.

"Please! Stop laughing! Someone might hear you and come in here and catch us! I really don't want to be caught!"

For some reason this only spurred Draco on and caused his laughter to get louder. Harry did not know what to do, so he just stood there, thinking of a way that he could get Draco to stop laughing. And then, Harry thought of just the right cure. The Golden Boy stalked over to where Draco was lying and gently knelt down. Bracing himself for the inevitable reaction that he would get, Harry gently brushed his lips against Draco's and immediately backed away. Harry's plan had worked since Draco stopped his chortle right as their lips had touched.

Draco turned wide eyes to Harry who was still sitting on the floor not to far away from him, touching his lips as if he had been burned. Not sure what to do, Draco picked himself up a bit so that he could be more level with Harry. Now, as the boys stared at each other, there were no accusing eyes, or anger, or hatred… now, there was confusion and question.

Draco took the first initiative and scooted closer to Harry. As he got closer he could feel the heat radiating off of Harry's body and the short intake of breath. This spurred Draco on and he closed the rest of the space between himself and Harry and kissed him. He kissed him with all that he had. Harry immediately responded to Draco lips and let his mouth fall open. Draco's wanting tongue swept into Harry's mouth a very short lived thought came into both Harry and Draco's mind – _Why is this kiss better than any of the ones I have shared with other people? _But just as soon as the thought entered it left, as a new round of shocks went through their bodies, which quickly evaporated the thought. The healthy snog session lasted well into the night as their glasses half full of eggnog sat there forgotten. It wasn't until they realized that the house elves should be starting breakfast soon that they left and returned to their own beds.

TBC


	5. Making Plans

Christmas was rapidly approaching and both Harry and Draco could not stay still. Even if their bodies were not moving, their minds were running a mile a minute. Draco was still hung up on why he had gotten a gift for Harry. He was also contemplating why he wanted to spend Christmas with Harry. Since when did he want to spend time with an enemy? _Since you kissed him, _said a little voice in his head. Draco just shrugged it off but was still convinced that somebody cast a love spell on him. Meanwhile, Harry was seriously wondering why he had kissed Draco Malfoy, of all people, why that slimy git? Harry had no answer to the question. Instead of finding the answer, Harry found the want to kiss him again. He wanted to see Draco so badly that he had the urge to just walk right on down to the dungeons, kiss Malfoy right then and there, kick him in the groin, and then ask him why he has taken over his thoughts.

Something had obviously changed in their relationship but neither one knew what. Both boys thought that perhaps a love spell was cast upon them by someone who disliked them, and if a person didn't so it, it was obviously the mistletoe's fault… why else would they intentionally kiss each other?

Harry finally found the courage within himself to go find Draco. He figured that most of the students were gone so he couldn't really make that big a fool of himself if no one was there to witness it. So off he went in search of one Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin. As Harry neared the Slytherin house he began to question himself and the impulse that drove him down here in the first place. But there were no time for questions because right at that moment Harry's target stepped out of a portrait hole and walked straight towards Harry.

"What're you doing here Potter?" Draco drawled.

"Well uh… I uh… I felt like taking a stroll."

"Taking a stroll in the dungeons? I think not. You sure are a quirky little Golden Boy."

"What did you call me?"

"Golden Boy, you know, Dumbledore's Golden Boy, he-who-will-save-us-all-if-he-could-walk-two-feet-without-tripping-first Golden Boy."

For some reason that comment really got to Harry, but instead of lashing out in his anger, Harry just simply replied, "Alright well Malfoy, as fun as it always is chit-chatting with you, I really should get back to my own house."

Draco saw the anger, hurt, and regret all flash in Harry's eyes and suddenly felt bad for causing this reaction. Draco had never felt bad for causing someone these things, especially not Harry, so he wasn't sure what to do. So he just kind of stood there awkwardly, watching Harry's retreating form.

"Harry! Wait!" Draco yelled.

Harry heard Draco call after him and stopped immediately and turned around. Bu the time he was fully turned around, Draco was already there, panting softly.

"I'm… I'm sorry Harry. It's just what I've always thought until… well… lately."

"You know Malfoy, you can be such an arse sometimes."

"Yeah, I know, sorry… so do you want to spend Christmas with me?"

"Well… um… uh… yeah I guess so… sure," Harry stammered. _Draco really wants to spend Christmas with me? Is this a good thing? …What am I getting myself into??_

"Great… um, you can just bring all of your gifts down here and we'll open presents together."

"Hey Malfoy? Do you mind if we spend it at Gryffindor tower instead of here? …It's too cold down here for me, Mr. Golden Boy." Harry winked at Draco.

Malfoy gave a slight grin and replied, "Yeah, alright, I guess so."

"So I'll see you Christmas morning."

"Yeah… goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Draco."

A/N: Alright guys, I know that this chapter has taken me forever to get out, but I was reeeally busy over winter break after Christmas, and then school started again, but I promise that the next chapters and the rest of the story won't take that long to get out… well as long as I get an abundance of reviews! So what are you waiting for?!? Review!


End file.
